Historia universal: El amor no es lo que piensas
by Neyade
Summary: Últimamente Harry se comporta como si fuera imbécil. Primero le evita y luego le sigue a todas partes dándole la razón cada dos por tres. Ron, por su parte, no tiene idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Y no piensa quedarse así. Harry/Ron. Escrito con Riatha.


Esto va hacer: ri&letta, el retonno. Básicamente, lo que pasa es que hemos vuelto a escribir juntas. No hay quien nos pare, aunque en realidad hayamos tardado como meses y más meses en escribir esto entre una cosa y la otra (es de antes de Navidades). Y no mucho más, aparte del tema de siempre: me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias luv. Blablabla.

Btw, el título del finc es, a la vez, el título de la canción de uno de esos tíos raros que le gustan a Ri. Xoel López.

**Historia universal. (El amor no es lo que piensas).**

Harry siempre ha sabido que había algo raro en él, ya se lo decía Vernon de crío (aunque que Vernon lo diga no es muy fiable; también decía que no había correo los domingos). Era un raro muy impreciso, pero. Un raro de esos que están tan lejos como las estrellas, que por mucho que pienses en ello o las estudies, nunca llegas a sacar nada en claro.

Ahora, pero, el raro se ha transformado en algo real. Tangible. Le acosa un poquito y nunca sabe dónde esconderse, cómo escapar de ello.

(Sobre todo porque escapar de ello sería escapar de Ron, y escapar de Ron es absolutamente imposible. Aunque quisiera hacerlo -que va a ser que no-, no podría).

Además, es un raro que tampoco está exactamente seguro de que le moleste. Hay diferentes tipos de raro. Está el raro "soy el niño que vivió y se quedó sin padres para poder contarlo", lo que es un raro bastante molesto, a decir verdad. También está el raro "soy un mago", que es bastante más agradable y menos trágico. Y luego está ese raro. El que no sabe en qué lista de raros poner.

Es un raro que le atenaza el estómago cuando se levanta por la mañana, un poco tarde, y se encuentra con vaho en el espejo del baño y que todo huele al champú de Ron. Es un raro que le deja un poco mareado siempre que el chaval mueve la cabeza dejándolo todo lleno de gotitas de agua, y algunas le salpican en la nariz, en las mejillas, en la camisa del pijama arrugado que aún debe de oler a sueño. Es un raro que a veces, cuando Ron habla recién levantado y con Morfeo aún merodeando por los alrededores, cuando habla con esa voz profunda y grave, de adulto recién estrenado, hace que se le encoja la garganta. Le aprieta a la altura de la nuez de Adán y no sabe muy bien qué es, pero hace que a veces se pregunte si está bien. Si está bien eso en lo que piensa cuando Ron se quita la camiseta mientras habla y de repente aparece un rostro sonrojado y despeinado, si está bien imaginar lo que imagina cuando oye a Ron gemir en la cama de al lado tras las cortinas, si está bien que sea un pelirrojo y no una pelirroja, si está bien que sea Ron y él sea Harry.

_Supone que no._

De hecho lo sabe. Que no está bien. Se lo dice a sí mismo algunas veces, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria la correa de la bolsa, mordiéndose los labios en clase. Ausentándose del mundo un rato, sintiendo como se le revuelve todo allí dentro, las tripas sobre todo, y se siente físicamente enfermo. Nervioso sin causa alguna. (Cuando acaban las clases, esta clase en particular, se aparta el pelo de la frente, recoge rápido sus cosas y se larga. Intentando escapar, por primera vez, de Ron sin motivos evidentes).

Y llega un momento en el que Ron se da cuenta de que hay algo raro.

-¿Estás bien, tío? ¿No volverás a estar teniendo pesadillas sobre Voldemort?

Bueno. Se da cuenta a su manera.

-No, no, de verdad que estoy bien.

Y Ron sólo asiente y sigue desayunando.

La que sí se da cuenta es Hermione. Le cuesta un poco porque al fin y al cabo no pasa tanto tiempo con ellos y últimamente parece pasar cada vez cada más ratos en la biblioteca, pero sólo necesita un par de horas en la cabaña de Hagrid compartiendo un té francamente asqueroso para darse cuenta.

-¿Habéis discutido?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿No? -insiste Hermione.

-No.

La chica sigue mirándole raro, como analizándole, pero no pregunta más. A Harry, mientras tanto, los nervios no le dejan tranquilo. No porque Hermione pueda darse en cuenta de todo en un futuro próximo (que también, pero ahora sus prioridades son otras), sino porque si ella piensa en un cabreo, Ron puede que lo haga también.

¿Y eso? Eso sería lo peor que podría ocurrir.

No se imagina nada peor que un Ron enfadado, o pensando que él está enfadado, o enfadado porque piensa que él está enfadado. Y puede que se haga un poco de lío con quien es el que está enfadado, pero sí sabe que quiere a Ron cerca. Siempre.

(A veces demasiado)

Así que procura no cabrearle. Hermione, la primera, nota el cambio drástico. Ron nota el cambio drástico, también. Seamus y Dean notan el cambio drástico. ¡Neville, incluso, nota el cambio drástico!

Y es que eso, la verdad, no cuesta demasiado.

Harry no deja de sonreírle. Es algo un poco espeluznante, porque últimamente no dejaba de poner cara mustia, pero todos coinciden en que es un cambio para mejor. Tampoco discuten, ya, y al principio a Ron le parece que está en la gloria, pero al cabo de unos días empieza a mosquearle. Porque, qué cojones, lo que él quiere es un amigo. _Su amigo_ .

Ron quiere a Harry, y no un puto elfo doméstico.

Se lo dice a gritos en medio de la Sala Común. A la manera Weasley: mejillas y orejas sonrojadas, pelo despeinado y sin importarle que haya unas 30 personas en esa Sala.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que bajes a buscarme un chocolate! ¡No quiero que me lleves las cosas! ¡Lo que quiero es que seas Harry y no una copia de Dobby!

Y Hermione abre la boca para defender los derechos de los elfos, no sería Hermione si no lo hiciera, pero Ron tiene algo de razón y los puños apretados, así que decide que mantener la boca cerrada es su mejor opción.

-¡Pero reacciona! ¡Di algo!

Y Harry sigue ahí plantado, con la sonrisa congelada en los labios y mirando fijamente a Ron.

Resulta que, al final, la solución ha provocado el problema.

Constata, aún paralizado, que hay algo muy desagradable en su estómago. Y en su cuello. Y su saliva sabe mal, como amarga. Es un poco asqueroso. Frío. Le marea y hace que le entren ganas de vomitar. Con Cho eso no le ocurrió nunca.

(Harry supone que eso es porque a Cho nunca la quiso como a Ron, pero nunca se sabe).

Necesita pensar, así que toma la salida más Gryffindor de las que dispone. Salir corriendo.

Llega a la habitación aún jadeando y con los ojos muy abiertos, aún está reponiéndose cuando la puerta choca contra la pared y entra un Ron furioso y enorme contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Harry?

Huh.

No consigue hablar. En serio, casi, casi lo intenta, y casi, casi lo consigue, pero en realidad lo único que hace es quedarse plantado delante de Ron. Con los ojos abiertos, y esos nervios, esa cosa rara en el estómago. Están solos en la habitación y Ron es enorme. Y está enfadado. Y Harry no sabe muy bien qué hacer, porque él no quiere ser un elfo doméstico. Pero sino, no tiene ni idea de como evitar los problemas entre ambos. Evitar que se entere.

Evitar que Ron le evite, por raro que pueda sonar.

-¡Harry!-exclama Ron-. ¡Que hagas el puto favor de decir algo!

Pero Harry sigue sin saber qué decir. Sólo mirando los brazos de Ron tensarse bajo la camiseta, el cuello enorme que asoma bajo la camiseta, la espalda ancha que parece ir a derrumbarse en cualquier momento si no fueran por las piernas y los ojos azules que le miran con confusión.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No lo sé.-y la voz sale algo ahogada y parece rascar contra la garganta.

-Pero te pasa algo -afirma.

Sí y no. Le pasa todo y no le pasa nada. En realidad Harry tiene una ligera sospecha de lo que ocurre, pero prefiere pensar en alternativas más probables y positivas. Romilda Vane puede haberle intentado envenenar, el vapor de la poción que hicieron el otro día le está trastornando, Dobby intenta protegerle de nuevo... Sí. Algo de eso será, porque sino no entiende el vértigo repentino, esos mareos y pérdidas de atención. Los nervios cosquilleándole en el estómago cada dos por tres, la mudez repentina. Nada de eso.

-No lo sé -le responde. Y Ron parece que se enfade de nuevo.

Recorre la habitación a zancadas. Harry piensa de forma un tanto ausente que las piernas de Ron deben de medir unos tres metros por lo menos y que con esas piernas podría recorrer continentes en cuestión de minutos. Se pregunta cuándo ha crecido tanto y porqué no lo ha notado antes. Tampoco le da mucho tiempo a pensar la respuesta porque cuando levanta la vista se lo encuentra de frente.

_Más cerca de lo que él quisiera, la verdad._

Cuando le pone las manos en los hombros (manos grandes, manos largas, manos fuertes, así son esas manos), Harry sigue un poco empanado. Ausente. Ve a Ron pero no le mira, le oye pero no le escucha. Hasta que Ron le sacude un poco, sacándole de su lugar feliz.

-Te estoy hablando, Harry.

_Harry. _Dice su nombre con la familiaridad de los años y el enfado de un par de días. Dice su nombre y los nervios vuelven, y Harry tiene que sacudir la cabeza y decirse que Dobby la ha liado gorda, esta vez, para no empezar a pensar cosas raras.

-Lo siento.

Y no sabe muy bien si se refiere a lo que sabe que siente y no quiere sentir por su mejor amigo, si le dice lo siento por lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, si se lo dice por no escucharle.

O si se lo dice por lo que está a punto de hacer.

_Le besa._

Lo hace un tanto torpemente, sin acertar muy bien y atacando más que besando. Lo hace cogiendo a Ron por los hombros (unos hombros que podrían llevar el peso del mundo sobre ellos) y cerrando los ojos para no ver venir el golpe si éste llega.

Nota los labios de Ron bajo los suyos. O sobre. O entre. No sabe muy bien, lo único que sabe es que se siente bien y que Ron responde un poco al beso. Tiene los labios secos y calientes y Harry cree que podría estar besando esos labios toda la vida.

Y entonces Ron se aparta.

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo siento -lo repite nuevamente mientras se lleva la mano a los labios.

Ron parece muy confundido. En una escala del uno al diez, Harry le daría un ocho y medio. O un nueve. Abre esos ojos suyos, tan azules, y parece un poco perdido.

-¿Harry?

Y ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien lo que le está preguntando.

-Yo...-Harry titubea-. De verdad que lo siento.

_Y entonces pasa._

Ron cambia de color progresivamente, el rojo Weasley parece invadirle como si de una epidemia se tratara, disfraza las pecas y se cuela bajo la piel dándole una tonalidad mucho más intensa. El cuello parece incluso más ancho y cierra los puños con fuerza como si con eso pudiera tranquilizarse. Ron Weasley enfadado. _De verdad. _Hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir que lo sientes y de decir no sé y dar alguna explicación normal?

Los gritos hacen que se ponga aún más colorado y a Harry le recuerda un poco a un gato. Es casi como si estuviera erizado. De hecho, cree que tiene incluso el pelo un poco de punta. Aunque puede que no sea el mejor de los momentos para pensar en eso.

-Yo, es que Ron. No sé. No sé.

Se le traban las palabras y él también se pone un poco rojo (aunque no es nada comparado con Ron, por supuesto, que es rojo todo él, de los pies a la cabeza), y además sabe que no está dando ninguna respuesta coherente. Pero es que no tiene muy claro si hay respuesta. Y en caso de haberla, tampoco tiene claro si conviene dársela.

Pero como Ron sólo gruñe en respuesta y parece que el pelo se le eriza un poco más. En plan erizándosele de verdad, Harry lo intenta.

-Creo que...

Pero intentarlo no es lo mismo que conseguirlo.

_Creo que te quiero. Es decir, sé que te quiero. Te quiero porque tú eres el primero que supo ver el Harry detrás del Potter y la cicatriz. Porque tu casa es mi casa y compartes tus ranas de chocolate conmigo incluso cuando no tienes muchas. Porque tu madre también hace un jersey para mí en Navidad e incluso cuando dices que los odias sonríes cuando me ves con él. Te quiero porque más que un amigo eres un hermano. Y ahora de repente ya no sé como es la forma en que te quiero, ¿sabes?_

_De repente te quiero como hermano pero también quiero besarte hasta que te sonrojes como cuando juegas a Quidditch y pareces agotado pero feliz. De repente pienso en ti más de lo que debería pensar. O sea, ya sé que eres mi amigo y todo eso, pero se supone que no debería pensar en ti cuando... ya sabes. Quiero decir, se supone que debería pensar en chicas y todo eso, no en ti. Pero es en ti en quien pienso. Y quiero hacerte feliz y sé que eso es lo que quieren los amigos, pero quiero hacerte feliz siempre y matar a cualquiera que intente hacerte __daño y partirle la cara a Malfoy cada vez que te insulta. Quiero darte todo mi dinero para que nunca vuelvas a sentirte pobre y despertar contigo cada mañana y hacerte sonreír para que empieces el día de buen humor. Y sé que no está bien. O sea, ya sé que no está mal, no veo como podría estar mal querer todo eso. Pero sé que no está bien quererlo contigo porque eres mi amigo y mi hermano y lo siento. Pero te quiero._

Y sin embargo, Harry no dice nada de eso y se queda callado.

(Porque también sabe que si dice todo eso en voz alta, será más real.)

-Harry. -Su voz exige, demanda. Sus labios se aprietan, su ceño se frunce.

-Creo que te quiero.

Se conforma con una pequeña parte de todo lo que debería decirle. De todo lo que en realidad sabe que quiere decirle. Y aún así esto va a revolucionarlo todo de tal manera que cuando Harry acaba de hablar siente que le falta aire, como si acabara de saltar al vacío. Sin cuerdas, sin nada. Y Ron le mira raro, le mira aún rojo, aún confundido. Pero no pone cara de asco y tampoco se lanza a sus brazos, sólo se queda plantado. Allí. Delante suyo. Y luego abre la boca.

-Me quieres. ¿Cómo a Ginny?

Y Harry piensa que Ron no podría ser más estúpido.

-No como a Ginny. Lo de Ginny es más... es menos... No.

-Ahá.

Pero la verdad es que Ron no entiende en absoluto nada de lo que Harry está diciendo. ¿Más...? ¿Menos...?

_No entiende nada._

-Harry, no estoy entendiendo nada.

Harry resopla y se revuelve un poco el pelo. No sabe explicarlo muy bien.

-A Ginny la quiero, por supuesto, pero no... No así.

-Entonces...

-Sí.

-No he entendido nada.

_Y Harry podría gritar de frustración._

Pero no lo hace. Inspira lentamente y se dispone a hablar claro.

-Creo que Dumbledore quiere que busquemos los horrocruxes juntos. No me preguntes como, tampoco yo tengo ni idea de cómo lo haremos. Sólo sé que, en caso de irme, Ginny se quedaría aquí. Pero tú vendrías conmigo.

Harry está saturado. Ha hablado mucho, demasiado, y no gritando como si fueran niños, como siempre han hecho con Ron, sino tranquilamente. Con calma. (Más o menos). Y ahora Ron le mira, con sus ojos azules y grandes, y parece que empiece a comprender. Y a él se le revuelve todo de nuevo, los nervios le acosan, parece que se vaya a marear de un momento a otro.

-¿Ron?

Pero Ron no parece ir a decir nada en un futuro cercano. Se quedan los dos ahí plantados, en un silencio que no resulta incómodo a fuerza de costumbre y tratando de averiguar que piensa el otro.

-Ya sabes que yo voy donde tú vayas.

Y Harry sonríe de forma imperceptible y se deja abrazar por Ron.


End file.
